


Of Heaven & Of Hell

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: God loves Satan.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

In Heaven, in a place of purity, goodness, and love, there was no room for something that was the complete opposite to reside in. There was no room for Suho as he walked the halls of nothing but solid white walls surrounding him. There was no place for Suho to fit in amongst the whispers and fearful stares from the occupants and the angels that filled the palace. The palace that belonged in the clouds, on top of the earth, the very place that God resided in. That God decided what fate would deal to the souls still bound to earth. 

It was called Heaven. Or the place that mortals believed they would be going when they died, depending on how they lived, of course. 

His piercing blue gaze glanced around at some of the angels, seeing the way that they shone even in the bright whiteness of the place. They still had that same bright aura that he used to have. He used to be amongst the most beautiful angels in Heaven. God chalked it all up to vanity as the reason why he fell, but who gave him that beautiful face to begin with?

It was a bit marred up now, but despite the knicks and scratches here and there, he was still breathtakingly beautiful. Just the way his creator made him.

Finally he reached the end of the grand hall, coming to two large pearly white doors, both of them adorned with a golden casing around the edges. He glanced at the two angels that stood by the doors, but out of his way, Gabriel and Michael, or as he knew his brothers as Yixing and Luhan. They both shied away from his gaze. They were the two strongest angels amongst the entirety of the angel population, and they could even cut him down to size, if they wanted, but they looked like he was going skin them alive.

He scoffed at them, pushing the doors open to be blinded by the light that shone like the sun inside the room. It was the throne room, upon which, after his sight returned to him, sat God. _Yifan_.

The black gaze of the highest being in the universe turned away from the large golden book in his hands, _the Book of Life_, to meet Suho’s. And Suho would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a shiver run down his shine at those black eyes meeting his. Everything about Yifan was so hard, so fierce, so… _damn beautiful_. 

Almost all mortals on Earth always imagined God as an old man with a white beard, some thought of him as muscular, others thought he was just an old white haired man. But Suho could only pity those fools because if they ever looked upon the face of God, like he had so many times, they wouldn’t believe that this being was the ultimate divine creator of the universes. 

Suho shut the doors behind him, stepping up to the steps of the throne where Yifan was still seated. He had closed the book now, setting it over onto the table beside his throne, a cup of manna had gone cold, again, beside the Book of Life now. 

“You’re late,” Yifan stated, his voice wasn’t the typical booming sound that it usually was when he addressed someone. The voice of God was a powerful thing, one so powerful that a single word muttered could create millions of things. But Yifan wasn’t concerned with creating anything right now. Instead, he was more preoccupied with the chess table that was ready and waiting for them.

Suho chuckled softly, bowing his head mockingly, “Sorry, it seemed like you have all the time in the world,” he spared a glance at the hour glass with the tiny, tiny grains of sand falling through. One small grain at a time. “Literally.” 

Yifan rolled his eyes, standing up from his throne and making his way over to the chess table to take a seat at the head of the table. “I play white, and of course, you’re black.” 

Suho nodded at that, “What poor souls are we playing with today? And what else do I win when I kick your ass?” 

Yifan threw a small heated glare at Suho for the small profanity, but let it go, “Your favorite thing in the world, if you win.” 

Suho’s eyes widened at that, almost stumbling onto his seat when he heard that. He watched the being for a moment, trying to decipher that, his gaze dropped to the white robes of God, the material wasn’t made of anything from Earth. It was created from the purest of stardust, crafted from light itself. “I hope you hold up to that.” 

“I cannot lie, Suho.” 

“You can, you’re God, you can do whatever you want to do, you just choose not to.”

“My sweet Lucifer, I would not lie to you.” 

Suho stared at the being for a moment, he wanted to retort something snarky at that, he wanted to say that maybe he couldn’t lie to him, but he would surely condemn him to hell without a second thought. But what Yifan was offering for his win, he wasn’t sure if he would be more devastated by it being a lie or the trip down memory lane of his fall from heaven.

“You can go first, Suho.” 

Suho dropped his gaze down to the black and white checkered board, at the black and white pieces, each one had a soul attached to them. Some poor bastards that were already on the chopping block, good and bad, and they were going to be playing with them the entire time. Whichever one that was taken was thrown into a fiery lake that was part of Suho’s home now, and whichever one that had overcome one of the other pieces, got to live another day until the end of the game.

Suho moved his piece. Yifan moved his. Back and forth, turn by turn, they took and conquered, took and conquered. 

“Armaggeddon is coming soon,” Yifan’s voice spoke quietly, eyes trained on the piece as he moved it. 

“So I’ve heard,” Suho hummed, eyes glancing up at Yifan before returning to take Yifan’s piece with his piece. “Will you leave me behind then? Move on to another universe?”

“It wouldn’t make sense to destroy this Earth and make another without having some way to ensuring people still listen to my word. I need an opposing force.”

Suho’s lip curled back at that, wanting to growl at those words, but there was a tiny shroud of hope in him that he wouldn’t be destroyed with the rest of the Earth. Yifan would take him with him, even if it was for the sole purpose of keeping him as the bad guy. An evil creature. He shook his growl off, instead, taking Yifan’s final piece, the Queen, and winning the game. 

Those souls were all his now. 

And so was the one in front of them. The ultimate soul. The creator’s soul. 

“You’ve won,” Yifan stated, looking up at Suho, his gaze wasn’t as hard now. There wasn’t the fierceness in his eyes anymore, they were soft. Like they used to be when he looked upon Lucifer. 

And it made something in Suho snap. They were only the two in the room, and he knew, _he knew_, that God was at his mercy. 

Rising from his seat, he slung the chess table out of his way, causing the board and pieces to crash to the stone white floor. He held Yifan’s gaze as he, finally, towered over the seated being, breath turning into ragged pants now, the fire in his aura intensifying. This was how he ruled the underworld. 

Through the fear of his wickedness, but Yifan’s gaze did not falter at all, he wasn’t afraid at all, and Suho knew he had no right to be. He could speak the world and Suho would be no more. He could inhale and snatch Suho’s breath of life away from him within an instant, there was no limits to how powerful God was, _nor_ how merciful Yifan was. 

He reached up, cupping Yifan’s cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb caressing the soft, smooth skin of the man’s cheek. It was so much more softer and smoother than Suho’s marred up face, but Yifan’s gaze didn’t trail from Suho’s eyes, he didn’t take in the condition of Suho’s facial features, his gaze remained firm and fixated on those crystal blue eyes. 

“I’ve won, Yifan,” Suho spoke, and just as Yifan’s hand came up to cover Suho’s hand on his face, the fallen angel’s eyes narrowed, his hand quickly finding those black strands of hair of God’s, and yanking his head back, surprising a cry from the ultimate being. One that shouldn’t have delighted Suho so much, but his eyes darkened, his smirk grew at the sight of that pale neck being barred to him. 

“You’ve won, Suho,” Yifan’s voice came out softly, Suho’s fingers had a hard grip on his hair, “I’m yours.” 

And with that, Suho lowered his mouth to the large bluish purple vein running through Yifan’s neck, “You were always mine, my Lord.” He sunk his teeth into Yifan’s skin, pulling Yifan up to him, breaking away when Yifan stood to his full height. Such a tall bastard. But the hand in Yifan’s hair kept him bowed, leaned down so that Suho could capture those lips in a rough and bloody kiss. 

Yifan’s hands came to grip at Suho’s bright red suit, moving to the exposed skin that was underneath, and catching a shiver from his cool touch to that heated skin. Suho didn’t let go of the being’s lips, teeth clashing, his tongue seeking out domination over Yifan’s, taking his breath away, and catching God’s bottom lip in a bite or two. By the time he pulled away, the white robe and that white skin of Yifan’s were stained in the brightest red. 

Despite how painful the bites looked on Yifan’s neck and lip, it didn’t stop the being from reaching out and wanting more of Suho. And Suho was all the more happy to obliged, he wasn’t leaving that day until he had God begging for him to leave him be, begging for more, begging for him always. 

“God has chambers, doesn’t he?” Suho questioned with a smirk, his fingers releasing the strands of hair, “I’ll fuck you there. I’ll make you wonder why you ever threw me out of this place, I’ll make you beg for me to always be here.”

Yifan pulled the fallen angel back into a kiss, it wasn’t hard or rough like the other, it was soft, and before Suho could turn it into something else, Yifan pulled away, “I always want you here, my Lucifer, my beautiful fallen angel, in all of my creation, you are my only favorite.” 

Suho stood back, stunned by the confession, but allowed himself to be lead to God’s chambers, and from there, he wasted no time in taking everything that Yifan had to give him and giving back so much more. 

Everything else was forgotten about in that moment.


	2. Finale

It would’ve been considered a sin by human’s perspective if they could see their Almighty Creator right now, it would’ve caused alarm to the archangels outside the throne room that were sworn to keep guard and watch over the Almighty. The cries that left Yifan’s lips would’ve made any of the angels quickly appear and destroy whatever was causing his _supposed_ pain.

But Yifan had sealed off every entrance to keep anyone from interfering, he wanted this. He wanted Suho in all that the Devil was. The Fallen Angel had won him fair and square in the game, _much like Yifan had allowed him to_, and Yifan had offered himself up as the reward.

His white robe was ripped, spotted with blood here and there, mostly around his neck area where Suho refused to take his lips away from. The white and golden sheets on the bed was ruffled, half torn off the bed, stained with sweat, come, and blood.

Suho sank back into that tight and warm heat, lips mouthing over the bite marks, in his ears were the soft cries and pants of the Heavenly being. He tugged at Yifan’s hardness, his other hand holding Yifan to him, thrusting deep. There was already a pool of white essence puddling on Yifan’s stomach from previous releases, and Suho wasn’t letting up, despite how much God begged him to let him rest.

“You know you could hold out for all eternity,” Suho growled, “Stop whining, my Lord.”

Yifan released the bed sheets where his knuckles had turned white from the grip, his hands finding Suho’s red hair, pulling the Devil up to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, but hungry, mixed with his blood from Suho’s stained lips, his tongue delving into Suho’s mouth, flicking it against one of the sharp pointed teeth.

Suho pulled back, smirking down at the redden lips of Yifan’s, “God, you’re beautiful right now.” He stole Yifan’s breath again, pressing his lips back to the Creator’s, hips stuttering in movements as he sought out his release. There had been so many now, he’d lost track, and he wasn’t finished with this soul below him. He never would be.

Yifan’s cry was swallowed up when the red-tipped thumb dug into the slit of his cock, coaxing his release out of him. White splattered on his stomach, adding to the mess, Suho buried himself into Yifan, groaning as he let himself go. Their breaths came out in puffs, Suho collapsed onto of the Heavenly being, finally stilling in his movements.

As his breathing evened, Yifan’s hand came up to tangle into Suho’s hair in a caress, “You’ve been at this for days now… simply hours _here_,” he sighed softly, “Are you tired now?”

Suho huffed, wanting to raise his head to glare at the Lord but also just wanting to lie there on his chest and enjoy the gentle hand in his hair, “I would never tire of you.” He laughed softly, “There’s no telling when you’ll invite me for another game.”

Yifan hummed, gaze on the white ceiling above, “What if I kept you here?”

“We’d never leave your chambers if you did,” Suho stated, the sound of the universe beating under his ear that rested on Yifan’s chest. A soft drumming sound, vibrating. “Your little fledgings must be worried about you,” he grinned, recalling the way that Yifan had pleaded with him earlier, “The sounds I drew from you.”

“As if I’d let them hurt you,” Yifan looked down at the Devil.

He gasped when he felt Suho pull out of him, after the red head had been buried in him for the last few hours, he felt empty. Suho moved up, gazing down at Yifan, his fingers brushed over the bite mark on Yifan’s neck where he’d sank his teeth into repeatedly, drinking from him.

“You can go ahead and heal that, I’m done with you,” Suho mumbled, and within seconds, the marks were gone. The bitten lips were healed completely too.

Yifan moved to sit up, hand coming out to brush against Suho’s cheek, murmuring, “You’re done with me?”

Suho laughed, “Don’t act so sad, you’ll be begging for me again soon.” He moved off the bed, grabbing his red blazer and slacks from the floor to start putting them back on. He glanced back to see Yifan looking over the rags that was his white robe now, smirking when Yifan waved a hand over himself, his white robe returning to its original state.

“Next time, I’ll strip before you can rip my robe again,” Yifan moved to sit up on the bed, wincing slightly at the movement.

Suho hummed, tugging on his blazer, “What will you get if you win next time?”

The arms coming around Suho’s middle had the Devil’s actions pausing, looking down at the hands locking themselves around Suho. Yifan’s head lowered to his shoulder, and then his teeth locking on the side of the Devil’s neck had Suho gulping hard.

“I’ll get you, of course,” Yifan mumbled, mimicking Suho biting into his throat earlier, but he didn’t apply enough pressure to pierce the skin.

“What would your worshippers say if they could see you right now?” Suho craned his neck, exposing more of his skin to God, his hand coming up to tangle into Yifan’s hair. “What would they say if they saw you begging for me moments ago? To fuck you deeper, to make you come on nothing more than _me_.”

Yifan laughed softly, his breath sending a small shiver through Suho’s spine, “They have so many interpretations of me already… and none of them are right. What’s one more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck on the next chapter to Devil On My Shoulder so I decided to do the smut part of this story. 
> 
> Forgive me for my sins, Father.


End file.
